


Coming Home

by celestialjun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Doctor!Seungmin, Jeongin is mentioned, M/M, Sergeant!Hyunjin, angst is life, kinda like LDR
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialjun/pseuds/celestialjun
Summary: "When i'm with you, I'm home."4 tahun Kim Seungmin menunggu tanpa kabar hingga suatu sore, sebuah surat tiba di tangannya.





	Coming Home

Kim Seungmin sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti ini; terbangun di pagi hari dan menyadari sisi kasur di sebelahnya kosong. Menandai kalender dengan tanda silang, turun untuk mengambil susu dan surat kabar yang selalu ada di depan pintu rumahnya setiap pagi. Lalu membuat sarapan untuknya dan disantap sambil membaca surat kabar, menyusuri satu per satu judul berita.

Hari ini tidak ada.

Seungmin menutup surat kabarnya, membawa mangkuk sarapannya untuk disantap di depan televisi. Keheningan rumah setiap pagi, atau lebih tepatnya setiap waktu ini, sudah membuat Seungmin terbiasa. Empat tahun berada dalam kondisi yang sama, Seungmin tidak punya pilihan selain membiasakan diri.

Saluran berita pun tidak menayangkan apapun tentang hal yang diharapkannya. Seungmin mengunyah sarapan sambil menonton acara gosip pagi. Tentang perceraian selebriti ibukota, tentang pernikahan mewah salah satu aktor ternama, tentang apapun yang bagi Seungmin adalah  _normal_ di Seoul.

Seungmin bersyukur ia tidak perlu hidup di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk ibukota Korea Selatan yang pasti membuatnya stres. Ia senang berada di sini, di desa Sangjungi- _dong_  yang terletak di distrik urbanisasi Distrik Seo, Daegu. Tidak ramai seperti kota besar, dengan udara bersih dan orang-orang yang ramah. Seungmin senang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit kecil Seo- _gu_ , bukan rumah sakit universitas ternama di Seoul. Tidak masalah orang-orang banyak yang menyayangkan gelar dokter yang didapatkannya susah payah dari Universitas Korea, karena tujuan Seungmin adalah membantu hidup orang lain, bukan mendapat gaji yang banyak.

Jam tujuh adalah jam kerja Seungmin. Tapi hari Sabtu begini, sebagai dokter senior, Seungmin mendapat waktu libur. Ia baru berangkat ke rumah sakit di hari Sabtu jika ada operasi besar yang membutuhkan tenaganya. Jadi, Seungmin memutuskan untuk memanggang kue saja hari ini. Hitung-hitung  _me-time_ dan tidak menganggur di rumah.

Sekalian menyenangkan hati mertuanya dengan kejutan hadiah kue.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Seungmin melangkah ringan menuju pasar. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik jaket hitam kebesaran. Sekarang sudah masuk minggu kedua bulan September dan angin musim panas berganti dengan angin musim gugur yang kadang terlalu dingin menusuk tulang.

Ah, musim gugur ini juga menandai bahwa Seungmin empat kali merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Empat kali pula tidak ada surat atau hadiah atau apapun dari seseorang yang ditunggunya.

 _Tidak apa-apa_ , Seungmin berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum sambil meloloskan napas panjang.  _Tidak apa-apa, memang tidak selalu ada kesempatan_.

Seungmin mengedarkan pandangan. Pagi ini desa agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang Seungmin temui di jalan, saling bertegur sapa sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Lee," Seungmin menyapa lebih dulu seorang pria yang sedang memotong rumput liar di pekarangan. Pria yang disapa Seungmin menengadah dan senyumnya merekah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Dokter Kim."

Di desa, Seungmin dipanggil dengan sebutan Dokter Kim. Bagi Seungmin agak berlebihan, tapi orang-orang tetap memanggilnya begitu.

"Anda tampak sehat dan bugar, Pak Lee," Seungmin tersenyum, "asam urat Bapak sudah tidak kambuh lagi, kan?"

Pak Lee mengangguk. "Saya tidak menyesal mengikuti saran Anda, Dokter," kata Pak Lee, ada rasa terima kasih yang besar terselip dalam nada bicaranya, "kalau saya boleh tahu, Anda akan pergi ke mana, Dokter Kim?"

"Ke pasar, membeli beberapa bahan untuk kue," Seungmin menunjuk ke arah pasar dengan ibu jarinya, "saya ikut lega kalau asam urat Bapak sudah tidak kambuh lagi. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Bapak bisa datang ke rumah saya kapan saja."

Pak Lee mengangguk-angguk. Sepasang mata tuanya sedang mengamati Seungmin dan segaris senyum hangat terulas di wajah beliau.

"Belum ada kabar kapan dia pulang?"

 _Ah, topik ini_.

Seungmin menarik segaris senyum simpul. Ia tahu benar kalau pembicaraan mengenai kepulangan _nya_  pasti akan ia hadapi. Seungmin bukannya takut, tapi ada perasaan ganjil yang terselip dalam benaknya ketika ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sejenis ini. "Belum. Pihak militer belum memberitahukan apa-apa tentang kepulangan atau hal yang lainnya," jawab Seungmin tenang— _he's trying to_ , "saya siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada seandainya yang terjadi adalah dia gugur di medan perang."

 _Omong kosong_.

Selama empat tahun ini, Seungmin sudah pandai beromong kosong. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia siap, apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi, termasuk kedatangan kekasihnya dalam peti mati tertutup bendera  _Taegeukgi_.

Logika saja; siapa yang rela ditinggal mati pasangan hidup dalam usia pernikahan yang masih muda?

Lima tahun pernikahan-satu tahun hidup bersama dan empat tahun Seungmin hidup sendiri. Belum memiliki momongan, terbebani oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk selama empat tahun terakhir. Seungmin memang sudah mengerti segala konsekuensi memiliki kekasih seorang tentara yang jika dikirim ke negara konflik, nyawanya sama seperti kucing Schrödingerㅡ _paradox 50:50_ antara hidup dan mati.

Semua jawaban yang dilontarkan Seungmin sesungguhnya adalah omong kosong.

"Saya tahu bahwa Hyunjin adalah tentara yang tangguh, Dokter," kata Pak Lee, nada bicaranya terdengar menenangkan, "Hyunjin kebanggaan desa kecil Sangjungi- _dong_ adalah tentara yang tangguh dan dia pasti akan pulang kepada kita semua, kepada Anda."

Hati Seungmin mencelos. Rasanya nyeri dan membuat susah bernapas.  _Benarkah?_

Seungmin tidak ingin realistis. Ia juga berharap bahwa Hyunjinㅡsuaminyaㅡakan pulang bersama senyum bengalnya yang menyebalkan. Namun, kenyataan bahwa selama empat tahun tidak ada kabar membuat Seungmin mau tidak mau harus  _melek_ bahwa Hyunjin bisa saja pulang tidak dengan senyumnya atau pelukannya.

Tapi dengan mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Seungmin pernah mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu sampai tiga kali. Mimpi buruk yang Seungmin simpan diam-diam karena tidak ingin membuat mertuanya ikut sedih, meskipun ganjarannya adalah Seungmin menangis tanpa suara setiap malam.

 _Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa siap seperti yang Seungmin ucapkan selama ini_.  _Semuanya adalah omong kosong agar dirinya baik-baik saja, padahal nyatanya tidak._

"Saya harap begitu," Seungmin tersenyum. Ia pamit untuk segera pergi ke pasar dan membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk bisa segera memanggang kue sehingga pikiran buruknya yang berkecamuk akan pergi.

 

###

 

Seungmin tidak pernah suka dengan perpisahan atau ditinggal sendirian. Ada perasaan tidak aman yang terus melingkupi hatinya, dan Seungmin tidak suka itu.

"Kau benar-benar pergi?"

Seungmin memasukkan baju Hyunjin ke dalam tas besar berwarna hijau tentara, melakukannya dengan gerakan setengah hati. Matanya terpaku pada Hyunjin yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, baru saja selesai mandi sebelum tidur. Lelaki itu tampak segar dengan potongan rambut cepak.

"Kenapa?" Hyunjin menggantungkan handuk di bahu, tersenyum seraya mendekat pada Seungmin yang duduk di tepi kasur, membentangkan kedua lengannya, "sini masuk."

Seungmin punya daftar hal yang ia sukai dan yang pertama adalah berada dalam pelukan Hyunjin. Rasanya hangat dan sangat aman.

Sayangnya, pelukan ini tidak akan Seungmin dapatkan besok malam dan entah sampai kapan.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" lirih Seungmin, menggenggam erat bagian depan kaus Hyunjin, "aku tidak tahu harus marah atau tidak karena kau bertanya kenapa."

Hyunjin tertawa, mengelus rambut Seungmin yang halus. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku hanya menjaga perdamaian."

"Hanya menjaga perdamaian di Irak?" Seungmin cepat mendongak, "apa yang kau harapkan dari perdamaian negara penuh konflik itu, Jin? Ada bom yang jatuh setiap jamnya, ratusan bahkan ribuan orang mati, dan peluru bisa saja menyasar ke kepalamu karena  _menjaga perdamaian_."

Hyunjin tertawa lagi. "Wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa mengerikan seperti itu."

"Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk membuatku merasa tenang tapi aku tidak bisa, Hyunjin," Seungmin meloloskan hela napas panjang, menatap Hyunjin tepat di mata, "hal yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah membuatku merasa tenang."

Hyunjin tersenyum. Mengamati wajah Seungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya sepuas yang ia mau. Ia dan kekasihnya ini berpacaran sejak mereka SMA dan menikah satu tahun yang lalu, tapi ia tetap terpesona dengan paras seorang Kim Seungmin.

"Kita pernah terpisah seperti ini," kata Hyunjin, "aku pernah dikirim ke Pakistan selama dua tahun dan aku datang lagi padamu. Kau harus percaya dan terus berdoa kalau aku bisa pulang lagi padamu."

Seungmin terdiam. Hyunjin benar. Dulu ketika mereka masih berpacaran, Hyunjin pernah dikirim ke Pakistan sebagai pasukan keamanan di bawah komando PBB. Hyunjin ditugaskan selama dua tahun dan selepasnya ia bertugas, ia langsung melamar Seungmin. Tidak pakai romantis, tidak ada ba-bi-bu, dan langsung ke inti. Hwang Hyunjin mana bisa bertingkah romantis seperti di drama.

"Agak susah," Seungmin menggumam kecil, "aku harus menyingkirkan lagi rasa takut dan kekhawatiranku. Mereka selalu lebih besar dari keyakinan kalau kau akan kembali baik-baik saja."

Hyunjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungmin. "Kau bisa," katanya, suaranya teredam karena ia membenamkan wajah di sisi kepala Seungmin, "kau bisa melakukannya, dan kita bisa melewati ini bersama. Oke?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini konsekuensi yang harus kau terima karena menikah denganku. Ini konsekuensi kita bersama, karena tidak adil membiarkan satu pihak menanggung hal yang berat sendirian," Hyunjin tersenyum lagi, mengecup kening kekasihnya penuh cinta, "pegang janjiku kalau aku akan kembali padamu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Semua kejadian ituㅡpercakapan, pelukan dan kecupan manis di keningnyaㅡterjadi empat tahun yang lalu dan Seungmin masih bisa mengingat secara jelas setiap detailnya hingga hari ini, ketika ia sedang melamun menatap ke luar jendela dan menunggu pai apelnya matang.

Pai apel kesukaan Hyunjin. Kalau ada lelaki itu, seloyang bisa dihabiskan sendiri.

Seungmin tidak sekali-dua kali menemukan dirinya sedang memutar banyak momen dengan Hyunjin secara  _random_. Apapun yang muncul satu per satu dalam benaknya; tentang Hyunjin yang penuh kekonyolan namun jika dihadapkan dengan tugas militernya akan berubah 180 derajat. Tentang Hyunjin dan cara melamarnya yang menyebalkan. Tentang Hyunjin yang hobi menyanyi keras-keras  _In Your Arms_ -nya Ronan Keating di kamar mandi. Tentang Hyunjin dan perut lambung kapalnya—apapun tentang Hyunjin.

Karena itulah cara Seungmin untuk bisa merasakan lagi keberadaan lelaki itu.

Juga cara Seungmin untuk bisa lebih yakin bahwa Hyunjin akan menepati janjinya; pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Seungmin punya beberapa cara untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya pada Hyunjin dan membuat sosok lelaki itu berada dekat dengannya. Ia akan tidur dengan kaus-kaus Hyunjin yang terlalu besar satu ukuran. Atau membuka foto album pernikahan mereka. Atau memutar lagu dan film kesukaan Hyunjin. Atau membuat makanan kesukaan Hyunjin, seperti pai apel ini.

Baunya harum. Seungmin ingat Hyunjin pernah melompat dari sofa dan menerjangnya karena kegirangan dibuatkan pai apel diam-diam.

"Terima kasih, Seungie! Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih!" dan sederetan ciuman di wajah yang tidak berhenti-berhenti.

Mengingatnya, Seungmin tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan Hyunjin menghabiskan sendiri pai apel sepulangnya dari tugas di Irak membuat Seungmin merasa lebih lega dan tenang.

Suara bel di depan rumah mengejutkan Seungmin. Dengan kening berkerut samar, Seungmin beranjak dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu. Diintipnya sedikit dari balik selambu yang menutupi kaca pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ibu!"

"Halo, menantuku sayang!" seorang wanita paruh baya membuka lengan begitu Seungmin membukakan pintu. Seungmin segera menghambur ke pelukan ibu Hyunjin, masih terkejut dengan kedatangan mertuanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ibu kok nggak kabar-kabar kalau datang kemari?" tanya Seungmin, "padahal aku yang ingin datang mengunjungi Ibu, ternyata Ibu sudah duluan datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu lebih rindu Seungmin- _ie_ ," jawab Ibu, tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut Seungmin penuh sayang.

"Ibu datang dengan siapa?" menyadari tidak ada mertua laki-lakinya, Seungmin mencari-cari dengan siapa Ibu datang kesini, "Ayah dimana? Tidak ikut?"

"Ibu kan masih kuat, jadi ya datang sendiri."

Seungmin melongo kaget. "Ibu menyetir sendiri?"

"Hei, begini-begini Ibu masih kuat menyetir meskipun cuma keliling Seo- _gu_ ," seloroh Ibu sambil tertawa, "Ayah ada dinas di Seoul, mungkin sampai Rabu depan. Ibu bosan di rumah terus. Lagipula Ibu rindu menantu Ibu yang manis ini."

Pipi Seungmin merona samar. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus ajaib ketika Ibu memanggilnya "menantu".

"Hm, Ibu mencium bau pai apel. Kamu sedang membuat kue?"

"Ah, itu," Seungmin menggiring lembut mertuanya masuk ke rumah, "aku iseng membuat pai apel, daripada menganggur di rumah seharian. Ibu mau mencoba?"

"Boleh," sahut Ibu sambil bertepuk tangan, "Ibu belum pernah mencoba pai apel buatan kamu. Hyunjin pasti suka kalau kamu membuatkan dia pai apel."

Seungmin tertawa kecil, meletakkan sepotong pai apel buatannya di piring. "Mungkin tidak seenak buatan Ibu, tapi kuharap Ibu suka."

"Hyunjin sering bilang kalau masakan buatanmu enak. Ibu tidak percaya kalau pai apelmu ini tidak lebih enak dari buatan Ibu," tukas Ibu sambil mengunyah sepotong pai, "ini enak sekali, Seungmin- _ie_. Kapan-kapan buatkan Ayah dan Ibu, ya."

"Syukurlah kalau Ibu suka," kata Seungmin lega, meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di dekat Ibu, "pai ini memang untuk Ibu. Aku berniat mengunjungi Ibu dan Ayah sambil membawa pai tapi Ibu datang duluan kesini. Painya tidak jadi  _surprise_ ," Seungmin nyengir, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ibu dan mengambil sepotong pai untuknya.

"Seungmin- _ah_."

" _Ne?_ " Seungmin mendongak.

"Sebenarnya, Ibu datang ke sini bukan hanya rindu menantu Ibu," Ibu menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis yang tampak getir, "tapi Ibu juga rindu Hyunjin."

Seungmin bingung harus menimpali bagaimana. Ia merasa kalau Ibu akan bercerita sesuatu sebentar lagi, jadi Seungmin memilih untuk diam dan menggenggam tangan Ibu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ibu bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Ibu seraya menghela napas, "dan semuanya tentang Hyunjin."

Napas Seungmin tercekat.  _Mimpi buruk? Tentang Hyunjin?_

"Ibu tidak tahu apakah kamu juga bermimpi hal yang serupa. Ibu memang pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini ketika Ayah dikirim dalam misi perdamaian, dulu sekali ketika masih muda. Tapi untuk Hyunjin," Ibu tampak menarik napas panjang; Seungmin tahu pasti dadanya terasa sesak sekali, "untuk Hyunjin... entah kenapa Ibu tidak tenang."

Seungmin tahu firasat seorang ibu jarang sekali meleset. Tapi untuk kali ini, Seungmin harap semua mimpi yang dialami Ibu tentang Hyunjin—yang mungkin sama dengan mimpinya selama ini—sepenuhnya tidak benar.

"Hyunjin berjanji kepadaku untuk kembali baik-baik saja," Seungmin berujar menenangkan, berusaha mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, "aku percaya Hyunjin menepati janjinya dan dia akan bergabung dengan kita semua sebentar lagi."

Ibu mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Seungmin dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Beliau tahu tidak mudah untuk menggantungkan rasa percaya pada harapan yang tidak pasti, dan hanya mereka yang kuat yang bisa melaluinya.

Seungmin senang sekali setiap Ibu bercerita tentang kehidupan awal pernikahannya ketika Ayah sedang pergi bertugas. Karena Seungmin sudah lama hidup sebagai yatim piatu dan hanya memiliki dua orang kakak yang sekarang sibuk bekerja di Seoul, ayah dan ibu Hyunjin sudah sama seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"Ibu pernah diejek teman Ibu karena baru dua minggu menikah tapi Ayah sudah dikirim untuk bertugas," Ibu memulai, tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Seungmin yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Menikmati sore sambil duduk-duduk di  _patio_ belakang rumah dengan pai apel,  _pretzel_  buatan Ibu dan teh di meja.

"Diejek bagaimana, Bu?"

"Katanya Ibu pengantin yang paling mengenaskan karena belum apa-apa sudah ditinggal pergi jauh," kata Ibu sambil tertawa, "tapi ya Ibu mau tidak mau juga setuju. Teman-teman Ibu yang menikah di tahun yang sama dengan Ibu hanya butuh setahun-dua tahun untuk memiliki anak, tapi Ibu harus menunggu empat tahun untuk bisa hamil Hyunjin."

"Tapi Ibu awet muda sekali," Seungmin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati wajah Ibu, "aku tidak menyangka kalau Ibu sudah masuk umur 65 tahun."

Ibu tersenyum, menarik lembut bahu Seungmin untuk kembali bersandar di bahunya. "Banyak yang bilang begini dan Ibu bersyukur bisa awet muda," gurau Ibu.

Seungmin tersenyum. Tangannya memainkan jari-jari tangan Ibu yang tidak mengelus kepalanya, mengusap cincin pernikahan sederhana yang melingkari jari manis Ibu. Cincin Ibu hampir sama dengan miliknya, hanya bulatan sederhana berwarna emas putih. Namun yang membuat cincinnya berbeda adalah garis lingkaran di tengah-tengah cincin milik Seungmin.

"Ibu kan sudah sering ditinggal Ayah bertugas," gumam Seungmin, "aku ingin bisa sekuat Ibu dan bisa seawet kalian berdua."

"Kuncinya hanya percaya, itu saja," terang Ibu lembut, "kalau kamu dan Hyunjin bisa saling memercayai, pernikahan kalian tidak akan sia-sia. Ah, dan juga saling menghargai. Dalam kehidupan pernikahan, percaya dan saling menghargai adalah kunci untuk bisa awet dan tahan lama. Hyunjin dan kamu pasti punya privasi sendiri-sendiri, entah itu masalah pekerjaan atau apapun, dan kalian harus menghargai batasan privasi itu. Namun batas privasi itu juga tidak menutupi sekat transparans untuk bisa saling terbuka dengan pasangan."

"Selama ini, kalian pernah ada masalah?"

Seungmin mengunyah  _pretzel_ , mengingat-ingat apakah ia dan Hyunjin pernah bertengkar karena sesuatu. "Emmm..." ia bergumam kecil, "sepertinya pernah. Waktu itu Hyunjin pulang terlalu larut dan aku belum tidur karena menunggunya. Dia masuk ke rumah dengan wajah mengantuk, langsung masuk kamar dan tertidur. Aku yang menggantikan bajunya dengan piyama dan aku menemukan bau parfum orang lain di jaketnya."

"Esok harinya, ketika aku bertanya ke mana dia semalam, dia menjawab hanya di markas. Tapi aku tidak percaya dan bilang kenapa harus ada bau parfum milik perempuan di jaketnya dan dia langsung marah karena dia pikir aku menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak."

Ibu manggut-manggut, mendengarkan cerita Seungmin baik-baik.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak suka kalau mengingat soal itu, Bu," Seungmin tertawa kecil, mengusap ujung matanya yang tiba-tiba berair, "rasanya rumah seperti neraka. Kami tidak banyak bicara dan aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku ingin mengajak Hyunjin menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik tapi selalu tidak memungkinkan karena Hyunjin selalu pulang malam."

"Beberapa hari kemudian, dia pulang lebih dulu daripada aku. Dia menyiapkan semuanya untukku, termasuk makan malam dan air hangat. Dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganku dan aku mengiyakan."

"Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, Hyunjin menarikku ke kamar dan mengunci kamarnya. Dia duduk diam, lama sekali, seperti menguatkan diri untuk berbicara. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi aku menunggu. Tiba-tiba, Hyunjin memelukku sambil menangis."

Ibu meloloskan tawa kecil. "Hyunjin menangis?"

"Iya, dia menangis," Seungmin ikut tertawa, "dia menangis sambil menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Dia seperti merasa sangat bersalah, dan aku terenyuh melihatnya begitu."

"Dan ternyata? Apa alasan dia menangis?"

"Dia menangis karena sempat menyukai orang lain," Seungmin tersenyum tipis, mengusap cincin pernikahannya pelan-pelan, "dia bilang begitu sambil memelukku. Dia minta maaf karena membiarkan hatinya sempat terbuka untuk rekan kerjanya, dan bau parfum itu ada karena Hyunjin menemani rekan kerjanya itu pergi berbelanja ke mal."

"Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain merasa sangat marah, Bu," lanjutnya sambil menarik napas panjang, "aku merasa sangat dicurangi. Kupikir dia pulang malam sampai selarut itu karena sibuk sekali di markas. Aku menunggunya dan tidak tidur sampai dia pulang karena tidak tega mengunci pintu rumah sebelum dia datang, tapi setelah dia bercerita kalau dia sempat menyukai rekan kerjanya, aku merasa sangat membencinya."

"Seharusnya aku bisa marah. Seharusnya aku bisa meluapkan segalanya pada Hyunjin saat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa, Bu. Memang aku sangat marah pada Hyunjin karena dia nyaris berbuat curang, tapi aku tidak bisa membentak atau menyuruh dia pergi. Aku merasa sangat benci terhadapnya malam itu, tapi rasa marah dan benciku menguap secepat aku memaafkannya."

Ibu tersenyum lagi, menarik kepala Seungmin untuk bisa lebih nyaman bersandar di bahunya. "Ibu paham dengan perasaanmu, Seungmin- _ah_. Dan Ibu senang kalian menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Kalau Ayah dengar ini, Ibu yakin Hyunjin bisa dihukum karena mencari gara-gara dengan menantu kesayangannya."

Seungmin tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil  _pretzel_. " _Pretzel_ ini enak, Bu. Kapan-kapan ajari aku, ya—"

Kata-kata Seungmin menggantung di udara karena bunyi bel. Keningnya berkerut heran, menebak-nebak siapa yang datang bertamu sore ini.

"Sebentar ya, Bu. Sepertinya ada pasien," gumam Seungmin, beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

Tapi yang di depan pintu bukan penduduk desa yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis atau timnya dari rumah sakit, melainkan dua orang perwira menengah berseragam hijau.

"Selamat sore, Dokter Kim."

Seungmin tersentak. "Se-selamat sore."

"Kami kemari untuk memberi kabar tentang kepulangan Pasukan Perdamaian yang bertugas di Irak," seorang perwira memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Seungmin yang diterima dengan tangan gemetar, "maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda, Dokter. Kami permisi. Selamat sore."

"B-baik. Selamat sore."

Mata Seungmin terpaku pada mobil  _jeep_ tentara yang melaju pergi sebelum perhatiannya tersita pada surat di tangannya.

Surat itu berlogo warna merah dengan gambar jangkar, tiga garis dan bintang di tengahnya.  _Republic of Korea Armed Force. Daehanminguk Gukgun._

Tangan Seungmin gemetar membuka amplop surat. Dalam surat ini, detik berikutnya ia akan mengetahui takdir apa yang melingkupi Hyunjin. Jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah ketika isi surat terpampang di depan matanya.

_Bersama dengan surat ini, kami memberitahukan bahwa Sersan Satu Hwang Hyunjin—_

"Seungmin, siapa tamunya?"

Seungmin tidak menjawab namun menangis.

_ㅡ_ _telah berhasil melaksanakan tugas sebaik-baiknya. Ketibaannya di Korea dijadwalkan pada hari Jumat, 21 September 20xx._

_Tertanda,_  
_Jenderal Besar Tentara Republik Korea_  
_Jung Kyungdo._

 

_###_

 

Kemeja merah yang dilapisi mantel putih dan pita berwarna  _Taegeukgi_ yang disematkan di dada kiri. Seungmin menatap bayangannya di kaca, tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa berkendara sendiri, Seungmin- _ah_?"

Seungmin tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu," jawabnya enteng, "Ibu dan Ayah harus muncul sebagai kejutan, kan?"

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Ayah, menepuk bahu Seungmin.

"Baik, Yah."

"Kak, mobilnya sudah siap!"

Seungmin melangkah keluar rumah, menghampiri Jeongin yang baru saja selesai memanaskan mesin mobil. "Terima kasih, Jeongin- _ah_ ," Seungmin menepuk bahu adik iparnya penuh terima kasih.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya ya, Kak," Jeongin tersenyum jenaka.

Seungmin tergelak, mengerling satu kali sebelum melajukan mobil meninggalkan rumah. Perasaannya sangat baik hari ini dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah empat tahun, akhirnya Hyunjin kembali padanya. Kembali pulang ke rumah dan Seungmin tidak perlu kesepian lagi.

Senyum di wajah Seungmin terus tersemat sementara ia membayangkan sosok Hyunjin yang akan ia temui di bandara nanti. Empat tahun kesabarannya berbuah manis. Empat tahun penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Empat tahun doanya atas keselamatan Hyunjin telah didengar oleh-Nya dan Seungmin yakin kepulangan Hyunjin adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik selama ia hidup.

Tangan Seungmin mendadak dingin ketika ia melangkah memasuki bandara. Ada banyak orang yang berpakaian sama seperti dirinya. Wajah mereka bahagia namun juga diliputi ketegangan. Seungmin menggenggam sendiri kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras dari balik rusuk.

"Ayaaaah!"

Seungmin menengadah dengan cepat ketika mendengar teriakan seorang gadis kecil. Napasnya nyaris hilang saking berdebarnya jantungnya melihat para tentara berseragam muncul dari pintu kedatangan. Sepasang mata Seungmin bergerak cepat mencari sosok Hyunjin, tidak mempedulikan tengkuknya yang lembab dan tangannya yang seperti terserang  _tremor_.

Lalu, Seungmin menemukan segaris senyum familiar, sepuluh langkah dari tempat ia berdiri.

Ada Hyunjin di sana, memanggul tas tentaranya bersama senyum bengal yang Seungmin rindukan selama empat tahun penuh.

Pertahanan Seungmin runtuh. Hyunjin membuka lengan dan ia menubruknya. Memeluk Hyunjin erat-erat seolah lelaki itu akan pergi meninggalkannya satu detik kemudian. Membiarkan seluruh ketakutan, rasa kesepian, kelegaan dan kebahagiaannya luntur menjadi satu dalam bentuk air mata.

"Aku pulang," Hyunjin berbisik lirih, " _aku sudah pulang, Seungmin._ "

Seungmin terisak kencang. Kedua tangannya gemetar menyentuh punggung Hyunjin. Mimpi itu tidak benar. Sepenuhnya tidak benar.  _Hyunjin ada di dekapannya, Hyunjin ada nyata bersamanya_. "Aku merindukanmu," isak Seungmin, suaranya sengau antara tangis dan teredam pundak Hyunjin, " _aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya hampir mati_."

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama," Hyunjin memberikan satu ciuman sehalus sayap kupu-kupu di kening kekasihnya, "dan terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku. Terima kasih karena kita bisa melewatinya."

Terkekeh di sela isak tangisnya, Seungmin mengangguk. Aroma tubuh Hyunjin masih sama dengan yang dulu. Dekapan hangatnya masih sama. Hyunjin-nya masih sama. Hyunjin-nya telah kembali.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin tersenyum. Mengubur wajah di ceruk leher Seungmin, menghirup rakus aroma lavender yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Ada rasa lega tak terkira dalam dadanya ketika ia mendekap tubuh pasangan hidupnya itu. Tubuh Seungmin terasa kecil dari yang terakhir kali Hyunjin ingat.

_Aku sudah pulang, Seungmin. Terima kasih karena telah berjuang bersama._

 

_###_

 

"Hei, selamat pagi."

Satu hal yang Seungmin temukan ketika ia membuka mata pertama kali di pagi tanggal 22 September adalah wajah Hyunjin yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Seungmin membalas dengan senyum tipis. Ada rasa menakjubkan yang mekar di dadanya ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi bangun sendiri di ranjang berukuran besar ini. Bahwa ada yang menemaninya tidur sejak semalam, bersama sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Alarm-mu menyala tapi kau tidak bangun juga," Hyunjin tertawa kecil, "tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

"Kelewat nyenyak," balas Seungmin, suaranya agak serak. Diraihnya segelas air putih di nakas; ia tidak ingat kapan meletakkan segelas air putih di situ. Ini jelas kebiasaan Hyunjin.

"Jadi," Hyunjin menarik lembut tubuh Seungmin agar kembali berbaring dan masuk dalam dekapannya, "selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

"Ah," Seungmin tertawa. Ia hampir lupa bahwa pagi ini umurnya telah bertambah. Bersama dengan kembalinya Hyunjin, ia pikir ulang tahun kali ini adalah yang paling terbaik sepanjang hidup. "Terima kasih. Aku sudah menunggu kapan lagi kau menjadi yang pertama kalau soal memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

Hyunjin menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Seungmin. Gemas sekali dengan pasangan hidupnya ini. "Mungkin hari ini sarapan kita  _agak_ telat," kata Hyunjin pelan, seolah hanya ingin ia dan Seungmin yang mendengar apa yang ia katakan, "karena aku harus memberimu hadiah lebih dulu."

Seungmin terkekeh kecil. Mengalungkan sepasang lengannya di leher Hyunjin dan mengikuti permainan yang dibawakan pasangan hidupnya. Ciuman mereka tidak pernah semanis ini.

Hidup Seungmin tidak pernah sesempurna ini.    

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll appreciate a lot if you give me kudos and comment! have a nice day everyone <3


End file.
